Travelers are typically unaware of the locations of businesses or historical sites and must use directories to find such. Commonly, a tourist bureau provides a list of historical sites, or a Chamber of Commerce may provide a directory of businesses. Generally, one must first find a visitor's center or other location which distributes this kind of directory. This is quite time consuming, their having to know where the directories are distributed before they can have access to the information.